Someday
by LadyRhain
Summary: Dont really have a summary for this besides the fact that it's pairing Touko  White  and N...What happens when N's father kidnaps White?
1. Chapter 1

"God has a funny way of fixing the past by giving you things in the present to bless your future. That's why I have you, to ease my pain of yesterday, make me smile today, and help me look forward to tomorrow."

Chapter 1

Nothing is worse than being held against your will by the enemy in an unknown place, especially when they kidnap you while you're just hanging out with your friends having a "normal" day. But, then again, that's her life, stuff like this has to happen to a "hero" in order for it to be a true "normal" day.

She sat and played with the chains around her wrists nervously in the room they had thrown her in, her new cell. What do they want? She looked around the room…for her new cell, she had to admit, was pretty nice looking. The walls were a pale gray granite and the floors looked like they were white marble. But besides admiring the walls and floor, there was nothing; the room was empty except for a few boxes and a window with bars on it. Sighing, she hugged her knees and closed her eyes.

He walked down the hall with Ghetis. "Son, I have something for you."  
>He sighed and rolled his eyes. His father just loved to get him things he thought he liked. " I don't want-"<br>" Don't give me that!" Ghetis slapped the back of his head, "Be grateful! You have no idea what I had to go through to get this for you!"  
>He rubbed the back of his head and sighed again "Fine, I'll try. Well, what is it?" He looked up at Ghetis who was smiling rather smugly to himself.<br>" I think its something you've been admiring for quite some time now." He noticed that a brief flash of an evil expression crossed Ghetis' face. What is he planning? Ghetis looked down at him and quickly went back to his smug smile. "Yes, you've talked about this for awhile now. It only seemed right to…to get this for you." Ghetis chuckled at his own words. He looked at the floor and shook his head, his father was so hard to read sometimes.  
>" Alright, N." Ghetis had stopped in front of a door in a hallway. N looked at the door in disbelief, "It's in a closet?" He raised his eyebrow and looked back at the door.<br>" It was the best place to put it so you wouldn't find it….or hear it…" N turned to Ghetis again who was lost in a flashback.  
>"Well, go in already! I didn't go through the trouble of getting her-" Ghetis cut off…he didn't mean to say her, he had meant to say "it" to try and keep it a surprise of some sort. N examined his father's shocked face at his own mistake. Confused, he opened the door and stopped when he saw his "something", his "it" his father had "gotten" for him. N stood in the door way shocked and starred at the girl with the bright blue eyes that he had talked about so much in admiration.<p>

She starred at the mysterious green-eyed boy who had some how always managed to find her no matter where she was.

"Well, N. What do you think?" Ghetis was standing behind N in the doorway.  
>"What do I think?" He looked down and saw the chains and then looked around at the closet, "I think you kidnapped White to give to me! What we're you thinking?" N turned around and glared at his father, "You think holding her here will make me happy?"<br>Ghetis sighed in disappointment, "You're the one that always talks about her, I thought having the 'kind, caring, amazing trainer' here would please you." White blushed as she heard Ghetis speak and looked at N who was looking down as he heard his own words. "Cant a father do something nice for his son? And besides, with her here, she can't mess up Team Plasma's plans." N head snapped back up and he glared at Ghetis again.  
>"So, this isn't even about me! This is all for Plasma! I bet you weren't even thinking about me when you kidnapped her, but made up this whole 'surprise' story so I would be okay with your plan!" Ghetis slapped N across the face and walked in front of White. She looked up at the man and knew there was fear and hate on her face because he gave an evil, smug smile.<br>" How dare you assume that! Do you really think that I would've gone through the trouble of kidnapping her just because of her weak meddling in Plasma? Tell me then, does this mean you don't like her here, don't want her?" N thought to himself…every part of him wanted her here for a reason that he didn't know but not like this, not like a prisoner. Ghetis sighed, "Until you make up your mind, she stays…no need to go running after her twice." He began to walk out the room, N grabbed his shoulder, "I want her here…but I want her to be here as a guest, not a prisoner." Ghetis glared at N, "If we do that, she could very well run away and that defeats the purpos-" "No it doesn't. We have guards at every exit, every corner of this building. I'll order them to bring her back if she runs." Ghetis shook his head, then sighed, "Alright, have it your way. You're in charge of finding her a room and if she does get away, you will be punished." N nodded and Ghetis walked out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"God gives you the best things in life when you least expect them…or does He give them to us whenever He feels like it but we always expect the worst so then that makes the good least expected? I know I didn't expect you and now that you're here good is expected and bad is expected to be faced together to make it good, so am I different now? Opposite of the normal expecting person? If so, than I'm a better person because of you."

Chapter 2

"Doesn't the whole 'bring her back if she runs' thing contradict the whole 'I want her as a guest, not a prisoner'?" He turned around and looked at his "admired trainer". White looked at N and he could see fear on her face but she was covering it well with bravery and sarcasm. "I just want you to be more comfortable here. You know, chainless and in an actual room, not a closet." White looked down, she didn't know why he even cared, if he really did want her, he had her and she couldn't do anything about it, there was no reason to be kind. There was silence between them; N walked over and undid the chains and helped her up. She looked in his eyes and saw no hostility but gentleness…then again, she didn't remember ever looking in his eyes and seeing anything else when he was looking at her. N blushed slightly and turned away, "I'm going to let you pick your room…after all, it is the place you'll be staying not me." Biting her lip she started wondering if that whole scene between him and Ghetis was just that, a scene, a part of their plan. He turned to her and saw the concern and confusion on her face, "Don't worry, White. It'll be fine, I promise." And he gave a soft smile, she couldn't help but smile back…she had always found it hard not to smile when he did because she loved it when he smiled so much even when he was talking about "liberating pokemon".

He led her to another hallway…it seemed like that's what was going to go on forever, hallway, after hallway, after hallway. This time he stopped and pointed at three rooms on the left of the hall, "You can pick between these three rooms." He opened the doors and she looked at them. One was a dark blue with gold furniture and accents, which she decided was over the top. Room two was a pale pink with darker pink accents and light brown furniture, which she decided was too girly for her. N laughed at her reasons and eyed the last room with a shy, waiting smile. She looked in; the walls were white with black accents and black furniture. On the wall opposite the door were two glass doors leading to a small balcony with white marble railing across it. Her mouth dropped and N laughed again, "Is that a good sign?" Walking in the room, she looked around then walked over, opened the doors and stepped out on the balcony, "Yes! I want this room!" She couldn't help but smile it was practically her dream room in every sense. N stood behind her and smiled to himself, he was just happy she was happy and smiling.

He looked down at the marble floor and kicked the ground; White turned around at the noise. N looked like he was thinking about something…something that was making him nervous. N was nervous and he didn't even know why, all he wanted was to ask her to come and walk in the garden with him so they could talk about this whole situation. White waited a while before asking, "What is it?" N looked up at the sky and sighed, "I wanted to know if you wanted to walk in the garden to talk about this whole thing without guards listening…I meant, it's still morning so it's not too hot which makes it the perfect time to go." He closed his and mentally beat himself up. White eyed him for a second and looked at the sky as well, "Aren't you afraid I'll run away, I mean, it's where 'guards cant listen." N looked at her, "Not at all." "Why?" "Over the months I've come to know you, and all the things your friends and pokemon say about you…you're a very trustable person." White met his stare, "You don't know that for yourself though." N smiled "Well, I guess I'm going to have to experiment to know for myself then, aren't I?" She smiled back in response.

"So, you didn't ask Ghetis to do this?" She was admiring a purple flower while N was standing a couple feet away, "No…he's an impulsive man…does what he thinks is best without consulting others…I am truly sorry about this." She walked over to a different flower, "How long have we been out here?" To tell the truth, he didn't know… he had completely lost track of time talking with her…talking about his past, her past, his likes and dislikes, her dislikes and likes, pokemon (of course) and then finally about this whole ordeal…he had no idea what the time was or did he want to. But, to answer her question, he looked up at the sun, "I'm guessing we've been out here for two to three hours." Smiling, "Really? Wow…I guess time really does fly when you're having fun." He starred at her, "Do you want to leave, White?" She turned to him, "Leave? Hmm..that's a hard question…I've only been here for a few hours…comfortably that it is." She smiled and he continued to stare, waiting for an answer. "But no, I don't want to leave." "Why not?" she looked down away from him, "Well…the only thing I've heard the last month is 'White the hero' and all the responsibilities I have to go along with that title…a title I didn't even want in the first place and how everyone wants me to do this or that." He looked down ashamed, it was, however, his fault she was chosen as 'hero'. "But the last few hours I've felt like just White…no White the hero or White the prisoner," she smiled again, " but just White…no pressing thing or things to do…I can be who I was before all of this happened. And, I know it sounds odd, but I feel like this feeling isn't just because I'm away from it all…I think it might be you…I feel more comfortable to be me around you and that's the best feeling in the world." Realizing how that sounded, she blushed and looked away quickly. He starred at her almost fighting a smile off his face while having a realization. Somehow, with her words and how they made him feel, he realized why he's been talking about, admiring her, why he likes it when she smiles and wants to please her. But how was he going to tell her? And if he did and she didn't feel that way-  
>"N? Is something wrong?" He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them, "I'm fine." Of course he had different words to explain how he felt but he was going to wait to tell her that until he felt like maybe she felt the same way.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"The hardest thing to do in life has something to do with the people you love like saying goodbye. I'm too weak to handle the hardest thing when it comes to you, to you I can never say goodbye. If that means I fail the test of life, so be it."

Chapter 3

The river in the garden had a thin layer of leaves on it as it was time for them to fall from the trees. He was shocked that she had stayed with him for such a long time, it had after all been almost two months. While picking the final rose in the garden he smiled to himself, she had been terrific! Made friends with some of Team Plasma, earned respect from some of the sages, and had always wanted to see N. He held the rose carefully and thought through the last two months, so much had changed, he felt much more at ease and not so burdened down since she came and she seemed much happier and "herself". Examining the rose to make sure none of the petals had fallen off, he decided that now would be good a time as any to tell her before something ruined his paradise which had happened so many times before to him. Taking a deep breath, he turned around, he looked at his mansion home and starred at her room's balcony. "Here it goes." He began to walk when he heard a person behind him ask, "Here goes what?" Turning quickly, he saw White walk out from a path in the Autumn garden, she was wearing one of his favorite white long-sleeved shirts overtop of her normal outfit to keep warm as the sun was setting. "What are you doing out here?" he smiled and walked over to where she was standing, "Well, it's getting late and I hadn't seen you for an hour or so, so I came to find you. In other words I was worried." She was so bluntly honest with him, it surprised her, she had always been reserved and kept things like her feelings to herself, she just couldn't do that to him though, she shared all feelings…well, all but one…one that she didn't have the courage to tell him because she was worried he didn't feel the same way. Over the past two months she had thought she had seen signs of him liking her but she just couldn't work herself up to tell him despite what she thought or saw. "Well, I was actually coming to find you. I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk in the garden and go by the river." She smiled, walking in the garden with him had been a daily tradition the last two months and she couldn't get enough of it, "I'd love to."

When they had made it to the river, N sat down and leaned against a tree. He looked up at her and patted the ground beside him. She sat down and hugged her knees and sighed. It was silent between them but N needed it, he needed the time to think about how he was going to tell her. He looked down at the last rose he picked in his hand and took a deep breath again. "N?" "Yes?" He looked over at her. She was looking at the ground and thinking about whatever she was going to say really hard. "What's wrong, White?" He sat up and starred at her face. Glancing over at him, she sighed "Ghetis said you were leaving tonight…that's actually why I came looking for you…I didn't want you to leave me." "He said I was leaving?" N thought to himself all the reasons that he might have to leave but could think of none, why would he want to leave? "Yes, he said you had important matters to attend to…he also said he didn't know how long you'd be gone…I was worried you had left without saying goodbye-" She cut off and looked away. Why had the thought of him leaving frightened her so much? Was she afraid he wouldn't come back? She didn't have an answer, she just turned away. Taking his hand and turning her face to his, he looked in her eyes, she blushed at how close their faces were from each other, "First, I'm not leaving you. Second, I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye or telling you where I was going myself…I probably wouldn't even leave you, I'd take you with me." She tried to pull away from his hand but then he cupped her face in his hands, "Do you understand, White?" She starred into his eyes now, "Why? Is it out of pity or something or because I just made you feel bad about it? Is it beca-" She couldn't finish her sentence, N had held her face firmly but still gently and brought both of theirs' together in a kiss. At first she was still, with eyes wide open in shock but then she gave in and put her arms around his neck and, to his surprise and perhaps maybe even alittle to hers, kissed back. He smiled and pulled his lips from hers but kept his head touching hers, "It's not because you made me feel bad, it's because you make me feel like I'm the happiest person alive, like I'm invincible." He continued to smile and she smiled in return, "But…I do need to talk to Ghetis about telling you I was leaving.." his smile partially faded as he thought about why Ghetis would say that, she looked up at him and nodded, "Alright, hurry back." He smiled and stole another kiss, "You don't need to worry about that." He smiled, got up and walked towards the marble mansion. She watched him walk away and hugged her knees smiling and blushing.

He walked in the back door, "Ghetis!" but there was no reply. He walked around the rooms on the first floor and then went to the next floor where Ghetis' room was. He saw nothing when he looked in so he closed the door and turned around, but when he did he saw three of the seven sages standing there. "What's going on? Have any of you seen Ghetis?" They all frowned and N looked at all there faces, these were all the sages that had grown to like White in her time with them. Looking around and waiting for an answer he saw them look nervously from one to another, "Well, Lord N, please forgive us…we couldn't talk them out of their plan." "We really did try to stop the other sages! But they just wouldn't listen to reason." "I mean, how can they call themselves your sages if they plan on hurting you like they are?" N held up his hand and they all got quiet, "What are all of you talking about?" One of the sages stepped forward, "My lord, the other four sages plan to get rid of the problem that haunts Team Plasma even at the cost of hurting you." N starred at the three sages in front of him with wide, worried eyes and the sages waited for a reply. "White", when he spoke he sounded like the wind had just been knocked out of him he ran without thinking as fast as he could outside.


	4. Chapter 4

"If you were to die today, you wouldn't have to wait at the gates of heaven until tomorrow. I'd get there at the same time you would so we could walk into forever together and act like nothing kept us apart."

Chapter 4

She hadn't moved since he left. She was playing with the grass beside her with one hand and rubbing N's loaned shirt with the other. Bushes behind her rustled and she turned around expecting to see N, "Were you running? Because I have to admit, that was pretty fas-" the last four sages walked out of the woods, "Oh, sorry, I was expectin-" They all got in a circle around her, "What's going on?" The one behind her pulled her to her feet while two others grabbed her and held her still. The remaining sage reached in his robe and pulled out a knife. Her eyes grew wide and when she was about to scream, the sage, who had pulled her to her feet , covered her mouth so it came out muffled. "We're here to get rid of Team Plasma's growing threat. No more shall you stall our efforts and stop our king from his work, keep him from his dream. It's time to end this false reality. You shall be nothing more than an old memory to the world." He walked towards her and brought the knife back, but as he was bringing the knife back, he didn't stab the heart of the admirable trainer but instead the shoulder of a green-haired boy. The sages backed away, "Lord N!" N was hunched over, covering White with his back to the sage who had attacked. The three other sages arrived and grabbed the other sages, "Lady White! What should we do?" But White just stood there starring at N's face that was cringing in pain just a few inches above hers. After a few seconds, N answered with pain covering his voice, "Leave. Take them to Ghetis…better yet, lock them away for the rest of their time!" "But Sir, you need a doctor-" "I'm fine! Go!" Hesitantly, the three sages obeyed and took away the other sages.

He reached behind his shoulder, grabbed the knife and as fast as he could without causing too much pain, pulled it out. N cringed again and then looked down at White who had tears forming in her eyes, "I'll be-" N's legs gave. White grabbed him before he hit the ground and then laid him down the rest of the way gently. "I'm so sorry!" She had begun to cry by this point and he did his best to smile, "It's not your fault…" "What were you thinking, N?" He cringed but not out of the physical pain, but the pain of remembering what had compelled him to take a stab in the back for her….literally. "I couldn't let them kill you…I wouldn't let them kill you…I wasn't going to live without you, White….couldn't…" He had imagined life without her…to go back to the way things used to be knowing they could never be this good again, knowing he'd never love someone or anything like this again…White put her hand on his head and began to gently stoke it, she gave the best smile she could, "First, I'm not leaving you." N gave a rough sounding laugh, "Second, I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye or telling you where I was going myself…Obviously, as we can see, I wouldn't even leave you, I'd take you with me." Another tear slid down her face, "You said you wouldn't leave me, N." He starred in her eyes and sat up with a groan. She tried to help but he just grabbed her hands and held them. Once he was up he pulled her as tight as he could to himself, "Who said I was? I'm not going anywhere." She sighed, "You need to see a doctor, N…if you don't-" "If I don't, I'll still live…I'm not going anywhere you're not and I'm sure not taking you into death with me…that leaves me one option." He grabbed her face and kissed her as much as he could until he cringed again, "N?" He kept his forehead to hers, "But, maybe a doctor's not such a bad idea…"

"You have failed me." He paced outside the cells where the four sages sat. "We're sorry, Sir. But we never intended to hurt Lord N and when he jumped in front of her and we stabbed him…it was-" He tapped his foot impatiently, "Against everything I taught you?" All of them looked down at the ground. He sighed, "This girl is far more troublesome than I thought she would be…" He turned to the sages and then stomped out the room, with his usual cape flowing out behind him.


End file.
